Reco
Reco des Paradis-Autremonde is the Beylader of Anti-World in the World of Fanon. Formerly from Earth, he entered into an alliance with the denizens of Anti-World, he took his position as the the King of Anti-World and claimed his right to use Apus. Physical Appearance Reco is tall, slightly-built man with the appearance of a 23 year old. He has bright purple hair, pale skin and blue eyes, under his eyes are very visible dark circles and tiredness lines under them. His usual outfit is very formal, suggesting a rich background, consisting of a white suit with purple trimming, a dark gray shirt with a mustard collar, a light grey ascot or cravat and purple shoes. Reco also has 2 other outfits, Training and Royal Garb, Training is Reco wearing a pair of flowing pants with a sash. Royal Garb is much different to both outifts, as it causes Reco to resemble the Nebulan Blood-King, Hack Xes, it consists of an armoured jump-suit adorned with gems, a cloak, and a golden face-plate. Personality Reco is lazy, pure lazy. Growing up in an upper-class household, he was never made to do any work. Instead of work, he was made to practice blading, and study science. Thusly Reco became quite lazy, though when it comes to blading, he is very quick-thinking, conjouring strategies to combat every move in battle, or picking the right moment to use his moves or attack. Beyblading Style Beyblades History Reco is the son of the very wealthy Marquess Rèqeaux des Pardis and his wife, the Duchess Bellereine Autremonde, making Reco the heir to 2 upper-class lineages, the line of Xes and the line of des Pardis of France. Growing up, he was taught blading and science by a strange nobleman, apparently of relation to his mother, named Haque. Haque showed Reco a mystic substance called Anti-Matter, which Reco would later be tied to, Haque also gave Reco the bey Tyrant Apus AM:D. Haque disappeared one day, with the only trace of him ever existing was his sword, a blade of a unique substance called Deduction, Reco found, engraved on the sword, the name Hack Xes, which he later researched and found to be the first royal Xes, and one of 3 brothers, Hack, Xero and Rage. When performing an experiment, Reco was shown the vision of a place called Anti-World, and spent months finding a way to get to Anti-World, and once there, began entered into alliance with its citizens. Reco was crowned King of Anti-World by the denziens, who recognised him as the descendant of Hack Xes, and began to spend his time between Earth and Anti-World. Reco took part in the World Championships, as the leader of the Gravity Bandits, he led the Gravity Bandits to victory as the greatest blader in the world. Reco returned to Anti-World after this, before returning to Earth one last time with the latest form of Apus, Jaeger Victory Apus, however he was soon exiled from the universe for his part in causing the Recursion Shock. Appearance RecoRebootGen.png RecoTraining.png RecoCeremonial.png RecoGravityBandits.png